Adoption of a vampire
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: The first in my Seras series, explaining how Seras was adopted into the Hellsing family line. No definate pairings but there is a hint of WalterxSeras, as always most likely to be my first AlucardxSeras! :D T for mentioned abortion and future chapters.


The beginning of this story takes place on my entire 'How Seras got here' plan :p This is also my first fanfic on my own!

Anyway, from the beginning! Btw Seras starts as a kid so no romance for a while. ^_^

**Arthur Hellsing stalked about his office acting as the impatient man many new he was, still when your waiting for news that could change your life and the ones of those around you its not impossible to start to feel nervous.**

**Suddenly the door opened and a doctor stepped out with a grim expression on his face, "Sir, we have some bad news…There's been a miscarriage…"His face paled at that and he had to sit down for fear of losing consciousness. "Sir, That's not all, its your wife she's dying and she would like to speak to you in her last moments…" He was out of his chair and into the room as fast as his legs could carry him while in shock.**

**Staring at horror at the woman on the bed he slowly made his way to the bed his wife was laid in "Mariah…Don't leave me you cant**!-" he was quieted as his wife raised a fragile looking arm to silence his pleas.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you I want you to go down to Girlycard's chambers and-" His eyes widened in alarm as his wife coughed up some blood, continuing as if nothing had happened she looked at him slowly. "And tell her that you know about the girl and would like to a-adopt her…" She was cut off as the beep machine started to slow down rapidly.

"A-adopt? Mariah I need you to stay with me!" soon the line went flat and he felt his wife's hand slip out of his, and he stood up numbly holding back tears that where sure to come and walked out the door as doctors came rushing in.

He walked down the corridor till he got to the basement and just opened the door and even in his numb state what he saw both touched him and startled him. There Girlycard was holding a child of two as if she where the older sister and holding it close to her chest proudly, humming something akin to Canon in D to help the child sleep, as he looked at her he almost forgot she was a vampire.

Realising he was there she immediately stopped and turned to him quickly holding the baby closer to her chest as if he'd take it away, eyes wide in alarm she looked truly scared for the first time, coincidently it was not for her sake but for the child who was stirring in her arms. Walking up to her he watched as she tried to keep eye contact and hush the child before him.

placing the child on her hip she asked him "Master…I have heard the news of your wife…did she send you to me?" He glanced at the baby on her hip and answered "…yes, she told me just before she slipped away that I should come down here she was interested in…adopting…" Suddenly Girlycards eyes caught aflame with excitement and she grinned at him.

Suddenly the girls grin dimmed slightly as she read her masters thoughts…'Is the child…a vampire? If so then she cannot be part of the Hellsing family…' Girlycards grin was immediately replaced with a small frown at the last part, "I can asure you Sir, I did not turn the child…The fact you would think me capable of such a deed seems rather insulting, if I may say."

Giving her a warning look he held out his arms, telling her he would like to hold the child, she blinked in surprise and hesitantly gave the child over gazing at him in mistrust, he looked at the small bunch of strawberry blonde hair on top of the babies head and smiled slightly as the baby opened its eyes…He was instantly mesmerized.

Her eyes where nearly the same blue as Mariah's! No, they where not the same…this child's eyes where a lighter blue that held an innocence that he knew nobody would take away not even if she **did** become a vampire. He knew that at that moment he would adopt her.

"She's perfect!" Arthur grinned at the baby that was playing with his finger and cooing at him obscenely. "Now Girlycard we hace to talk about certain things about her heritage."

Unknown to them a young toddler barely the age of four had watched the whole thing through a crack in the door, the boys name you ask? Walter Dolnez.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Running through the house, Seras darted through the shadows until she got to the roof of the manor, jumping sat on the highest part of the roof he could, her legs dangling below her as she hummed some type of tune unknown to everyone but her it seemed.

She was soon joined by a young boy with silky black hair, most people would call it pretty but he hated that word with a passion, nobody said anything it was just complete quiet and peace as they watched the sunset together, 'for some reason,' he thought 'sunlight doesn't bother her…strange.'

A young maid about there age peeked through the balcony doors and she was soon gently moved aside by the bolder of the two, walking through he did a look over, she had red hair and beautiful green eyes, she was soon followed hurriedly by the first maid, blonde girl who was up to her shoulder in height, her blue eyes set off her look perfectly. He recognized them as the twins Tiia and Riia.

"Hate to interrupt Seras, but master Hellsing would like to see you in his office, he says its important…" He saw her send a message to her sister through her eyes, '_He was probably just drunk again_.' He heard the redhead chuckle at her sibling. Smiling he clambered from the balcony wall and was about to walk back inside when the blonde maid caught his sleeve, "You too Walter!" She smiled at him in a friendly way "See you both around then!" turning on her heel she left the balcony and scurried after her already leaving sister.

X---End chapter---X

…**Okay…my OC's we're actually in this chapter but don't worry there only gonna be in the story for a reason like, making Seras jealous or something __ no clue xD Anyway hope you enjoy! And someone tell me I did NOT just kill off Integra by giving her mother a miscarriage. ._. PLEASE!?! Alucard will eat me. Dx**


End file.
